The proteasome has been validated as a therapeutic target, as demonstrated by the FDA approval of bortezomib, a boronic acid proteasome inhibitor, for the treatment of various cancer indications, including multiple myeloma; and more recently, carfilzomib, a tetra-peptide epoxy ketone-containing proteasome inhibitor, for the treatment of refractory multiple myeloma.
Oprozomib (chemical structure shown below; also known as ONX 912) is an orally bioavailable (epoxy ketone-containing) tri-peptide irreversible proteasome inhibitor, which has demonstrated preclinical anti-tumor activity and a broad therapeutic window in preclinical models and is currently being studied in Phase I clinical trials.
